Just Another Crazy Day
by ahsag3
Summary: Storybrooke has its crazy days.


_**This story in particular is for Walter/KDesai who has wanted this for a while. I know you wanted a second part to Complaining, but I wanted to leave the ending of that fic where it was at, but I wrote this separate one for you! I hope you like it, and I'm so happy I was finally able to write this for you! Enjoy! :D**_

 _ **Also, you don't need to read my other fic, Complaining, to understand anything here except for why Killian is kind of a baby and why Liam is there. Check it out if you like!**_

 _ **One more thing! The Ring of Dispel was actually given to Lancelot from the Lady of the Lake, I searched it!**_

* * *

Just another crazy day in Storybrooke.

She and Killian had been chasing after the latest villain when he accidentally tripped. She thought that he'd only sprained his ankle, but she still wanted to take him to the hospital to make sure he was alright. She's glad she did because it turns out his ankle is fractured.

Although she's gotten used to her husband's antics when he's sick or hurting, learning her lesson from the first time he was sick, she is not looking forward to a whiny Killian.

"Swaaan, it hurts."

She sighs and moves from the chair she is sitting on beside his hospital bed and carefully sits beside him, careful not to move the bed too much. She puts her arms around him and he rests his head on her shoulder. She cards her fingers through his hair and places a gentle kiss on his forehead, trying to soothe him.

"I know Killian. It's going to take a while for it to heal."

He melodramatically sighs, as if it's the end of the world. She rolls her eyes at him, even though he can't see her.

"Now I cannot help you chase down the villain, love. He's gotten away because of me."

She smiles at him and caresses his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll find him. And I'll just take my dad and Liam to help me. Okay?"

Begrudgingly, he agrees. She knows that he likes to be with her whenever they're facing any villains. As he always tells her, they make quite the team. But, he also knows he won't be of any help to her in his condition. She tells him she'll be back as soon as she can and goes to call her father and Liam so she can quickly get back to her pirate.

Her father and Liam are waiting for her at the entrance of the hospital. As they are about to leave, they are suddenly blasted back. Emma groans and quickly gets up to see what happened. Standing there is their target, with a smirk on his face. Before anyone can stop him, he raises his arms and casts some kind of spell on the hospital, a reddish orange light suddenly surrounding it. He then turns to the little group.

"No one can enter or leave the hospital, until I get what I want. If you want your precious pirate back, give me the Ring of Dispel that Lancelot gave your parents as a gift. You have until nightfall or my spell will be permanent."

He disappears in a puff of smoke and Emma turns to her father and Liam.

"What are we going to do? Killian is stuck in there!"

"Emma," her father calmly says. "Let's go talk to the others, maybe we can come up with a way to trick him."

They quickly make their way to the loft and find Belle and Regina already there, after they'd called them on their way here. Emma quickly explains what happened to them and Belle has an idea.

"Let Regina create a duplicate of the Ring of Dispel. We can place some Squid Ink that Rumple has in his shop to freeze him."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Regina says. "Then we can just send him over the town line. He forgets his memories, starts a new life, and problem solved."

"What about the spell he placed on the hospital?" Emma asks.

"It should break once he's over the town line." Regina assures her.

Everyone agrees it's a good idea and they set their plan into action. Emma remembers to wear her gloves since she's going to hand over the ring to him. He falls for the trick and David and Liam quickly place him in David's truck and drive to the town line. Emma stays in front of the hospital and once the glow around it is gone, she knows they've succeeded. She carefully opens the door and is relieved that she can go inside. Quickly, she makes her way to Killian's room and finds him sleeping, not aware of all the chaos that's just occurred. She smiles at his peaceful expression and quietly makes her way towards the chair next to his bed. When she's settled and looks up at him, she finds his eyes open.

"Did you find him, love?"

"Yeah, we did and it's all taken care of. Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

"My ankle still hurts." He whines.

She huffs out a little laugh and tells him she's right here and to sleep so his foot will heal. Honestly, she has to deal with him as if he's a child sometimes. He nods and is asleep once again in moments, his hand in hers.

Yup, just another crazy day in Storybrooke.


End file.
